


Just Let Go

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2018 [28]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Bottom Otabek Altin, Hot Springs & Onsen, Humiliation, Jean-Jacques Leroy Being an Asshole, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mafia Jean-Jacques Leroy, Omorashi, Orgasm, Top Jean-Jacques Leroy, Watersports, forced urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: JJ and Otabek are locked in a room at a hot springs resort.  The bathroom doesn't work and Otabek has to go.Kinktober 2018 Day 28: Omorashi/Humiliation





	Just Let Go

“Come on, Babe, just let go.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No!”

“Why not?”

“Because, JJ, it’s embarrassing!  I’m a grown ass man and grown ass men do not wet themselves!”

“Beks, just go.”

“No!”

JJ throws his hands up in exasperation.  “Fine then! Hold it and be miserable for all I care!” He exclaims angrily, stomping to the other side of the room.  

Otabek’s jaw drops.  “So, you’re not going to call your men to come and unblock the door?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re being difficult!”

“ _ I’m _ being difficult?  Me? I think you’re thinking of yourself in this instance!  If you’d just unblock the door and let me go to the bathroom, then we wouldn’t be arguing right now, would we?!”

JJ sighs loudly, knowing he’s getting nowhere.  “This isn’t going as I planned at all. Guess I’ll have to go with Plan B,” he mutters to himself.  “Beks, I can’t call them to come and get us because I sent them to another location a day’s drive away.  So unless you wanted to hold it for the next day, you need to let it go.”

Otabek wants to cry.  “Why would you do that?”  His voice cracks.

JJ smirks internally, knowing he’s got Otabek right where he wants him.  “Because,” he purrs, stalking closer, “I wanted to have you all to myself.”

“But why would you make me drink all that water?!  And why would you bring me to a place where the bathroom is broken?”  He edges away from JJ, but finds that when he moves he’s in danger of leaking.  A whimper breaks from his throat.

“Because I’m Jean-Jacques Leroy, Head of the Leroy Family, and I can do anything I want!” He announces, spreading his arms widely.  “And as leader of the most influential mafia group here in Japan, I always get my way.”

Otabek stares at him.  “That literally makes no sense.  But, whatever, I’ll just go in the corner.”

JJ smirks.  “Can you actually move?”

He freezes.  “Wh-what are you talking about?” He asks, clearing his throat.  “Of course I can.”

“Oh, my bad.”  JJ sits down next to Otabek on the bed.  “Then, by all means, go to the corner.”

Gritting his teeth, Otabek slowly rises from his seat on the bed.  Whimpers escape his mouth as he struggles to hold his bladder until he can get to a place where he can use the restroom.

JJ watches as Otabek finally straightens up before sliding behind him and pulling him right back down onto his lap.  Otabek yelps. “There we are, Beks. Now you can go.”

Otabek lets out another pained whimper.  “JJ, please!” He begs in a whisper. “This isn’t time to play around.”

“Of course I know that.  Now, come on, let go.” He wraps an arm around Otabek’s lower abdomen where he can feel the slight bulge from where his bladder is.  He presses down slightly, and hears another whimper. “You know you want to.”

His eyes squint shut as he tries to hold his bladder even harder.  “Jean! Stop!”

JJ grits his teeth when he realizes that Otabek isn’t going to succumb to seduction.   _ Fine, I’ll force him then. _  “Don’t get mad at me when you brought this on yourself,” he mutters in Otabek’s ear before shoving his hand up Otabek’s yukata and wrapping it around the soft length.  He begins stroking it while pushing down on Otabek’s bladder.

“N-no!” Otabek cries, feeling himself begin to cramp.  “I’m going to leak!” His head drops back as he starts to tire from fighting his boyfriend.

“Just let go,” JJ whispers enticingly.  “You know you want to.”

Feeling himself begin to leak, he renews his struggling against the hands assaulting him.  “N-no! Jean, let go!”

Growling, JJ says, “Fine!”  He presses down even harder on Otabek’s bladder both under and over his yukata.  “You gonna be a dirty boy and piss all over me like a baby?” He asks harshly, seeing a wet patch begin to form.

Tears come to Otabek’s eyes as embarrassment begins to wash over him.  “N-no!”

“No?  Oh, but you are.  See, you’re already starting to leak, look.”

Against his good judgement, Otabek looks down and sees the wet patch.  “N-no! Please stop, J-Jean!” He can feel his control begin to slip from him.

JJ starts getting hard as he watches Otabek slowly lose the battle of control over his bladder.  “C’mon, just let go. Piss all over me like a baby. Think of all the water you had to drink today.  It’s done it’s job and now it needs to come out. Just let go!”

“Ngh!”  The last bit of control Otabek had is gone as he starts to go.  Once his bladder begins to empty, he cannot stop it. A blissful sigh leaves him as his body relaxes when he starts to go.

JJ begins rutting against Otabek’s ass as a hot liquid seeps through Otabek’s yukata into his own and over his legs.  “Such a dirty boy you are, Beks. You’re pissing yourself like a baby; and all over me. Maybe I need to get you a diaper so you can do this whenever you want.”

Otabek’s cheeks burn, but the relief he’s feeling overpowers any feeling of embarrassment he’s feeling.  

The urine soaks both men’s lower bodies, and even the bed below them.  JJ is rutting against Otabek’s ass, cumming quickly as the sensation of the hot, wet fabric against his cock overwhelms him.  It’s not soon after that Otabek is finally done emptying his bladder.

“I hate you!” Otabek exclaims, embarrassment flooding him as tears flood his eyes.

“I’m sorry!” JJ coos, pressing a kiss to the nape of Otabek’s neck.

“You’re the worst!”

“Would you forgive me if I told you that there’s a window we can crawl out of to get to the hot springs out back?”

“No, that just makes this all worse!”

“I’m sorry.”

“You better have fresh clothes coming.  I’m also not sleeping on this bed.”

“I do, and I wouldn’t expect you to.  Don’t worry, let’s just head to the hot springs, huh?”

“Fine, but don’t think I forgive you!”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Beks.  Wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
